Alice's New Moon
by Rebekah Cullen
Summary: New Moon from Alice's point of view. This story will include Alice's search for her family. Please read and review, this is my first fanfic and I would love some feedback! Chapter 3 coming by April 28th!
1. Visions

"No, Edward!"  
"Alice," he said, his voice growing cold.  
"No." I persisted. It wasn't right. This would kill Bella.  
"You'll kill her!" I shrieked, losing control as I rarely did.  
"Do you think staying is really any better for her?"  
"Yes," I said defiantly. How could he even do this? "Have you even thought about me? I love her too, she's mine as much as yours."  
"I'm not changing my mind," Edward said, warning me not to continue.  
I knew he wouldn't. I'd only seen the one course of action. Searching my mind again, I cursed Edward's infernal stubbornness.  
My voice was softer this time. "Not today. What a great birthday that would be."  
"You've given up? I thought you would be my largest obstacle," he said incredulously.  
"Of course not. But I'm going to need every particle of my energy today. You know how she hates any sort of celebration."  
Sighing inwardly, I knew that a small part of Edward was right. I was a hypocrite, wanting Bella to have a normal life, to enjoy parties, and at the same time pulling her deeper into the vampire world. But she was my friend. I had precious little of them.  
"Let's get to school early. I'm sure Bella will take a while," I said dryly, trying to mend the rift I knew I had created with my brother. Bad idea. On the word Bella, he seemed to stiffen, almost undetectably. I tried to project my forgiveness into my thoughts.  
"No need, Alice. I know you hate me right now."  
Oh, Edward, I don't hate you." How could I ever hate Edward? He was almost perfect, even by vampire standards. Except for his almost insane over-protectiveness.  
"Go without me, I'm walking," I ordered. I needed time to think, and to plot. How I wished Edward couldn't see my thoughts, now more than anytime. I could warn Bella, then maybe he would never have the heart to let her go. No, I could not be so cruel. However much I needed to be loyal to Bella, I needed to be loyal to Edward more.

On my way out the door, speeding to the forest, I paused._  
_

_Edward walked up to Carlisle.  
"But I must, Carlisle. I could kill her at anytime. One slip could cost her life."  
Carlisle sighed.  
"Do what is best for you, Edward."  
"I'm not trying to," he moaned, sounding tortured, "I'm doing what's best for her."_

I snarled. Was this the best for her? It would leave her broken, I knew it.

_Bella sat alone in the forest, curled up against a tree, rain dripping down her cheeks, mixing with tears._

_Bella stumbling through the forest, falling over and screaming Edward's name._

_Charlie shaking Bella, her eyes blank and uncaring._

I sank to the ground in shock. I wished beyond belief that I could stop these visions. All I knew was that Edward's decision would not end well.

Every possible ending was a disaster. I had to show Edward this, though I knew he would not listen. I rose again and ran through the forest, a blur among the rain and trees.


	2. Arguments

"Be good," I growled.  
"I don't care what you think of me, Alice, I won't hurt her."  
I bit back the words that I wanted to scream. This was not the time.

_Bella driving into the parking lot._

"She's coming, Edward." I forced a smile on to my face. I needed to think positive. This was going to take every bit of my willpower. Bella had told us explicitly that we were not to mention her birthday. That we were not to spend a cent on her. Edward and I hadn't. I wasn't sure what she'd think about her other presents. I pulled the CD from my pocket, wrapped in layers of silver paper.

With a roar and a spray of water, Bella's truck pulled into the space next to ours. This would be fun. I didn't often have a chance to plan a party. There was no real reason.  
"Happy birthday, Bella!"  
"Shh!" she hissed at me. I ignored her. If she was still bent on becoming a vampire, she would appreciate the effort we made to give her human experiences now.  
"Do you want to open your present now or later?" Whatever she'd said, there was no way she could refuse this.  
"No presents." Maybe she could refuse. Studying her face, carefully now, I could see she was in a worse mood than could be generated from a _birthday_.  
"Okay... later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mum sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"  
Bella couldn't refuse them. I could tell she missed Renèe, and from what Edward had said after they had left the hospital, Renèe would want the pictures faster than Bella could take them.  
"Yeah, they're great," she said, but I could tell she wasn't really concentrating.  
"Well, I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience." Anyone but Bella would be ecstatic to be finishing school, but she seemed to equate every mention of it t becoming older.  
"How many times have you been a senior?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's different." I could almost hear Bella's thoughts, racing through a life in which she would be a senior so many times. Maybe it would be good for her to have a break from Edward. But I doubted it. I wanted Bella in the family, I really did. I was still confused about whether it was right to allow her. As Edward brushed his hand against her face, I could hear the irregularity in her heartbeat. She loved him more than he knew. If he knew, he would not be so quick to leave.  
I tuned back into their conversation.  
"Yes, that is correct," Bella teased, mimicking his style of speech. Every movement, every word, every decision of hers revolved around Edward. I had to stop this studying. It was slowly convincing me to Edward's point-of-view. And I couldn't stand to do that.  
"Just checking. You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."  
I laughed, and I could see the way Bella was mesmerised by it, in her want to join the family. Why couldn't I stop it? It was Bella's birthday, I was going to make it a good one.  
"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way." A brief gleam of hope passed through her eyes. Out of habit, I drew a deep breath, and continued. "What's the worst that could happen?"  
"Getting older," she flashed back at me. It was the same subject. Age, vampires, Edward. Age, vampires, Edward. I had to tread carefully now, and I was careful to keep my tone light.  
"Eighteen isn't very old. Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"  
"It's older than Edward." Now I was sick of this subject. Bella was my best friend, she really was, but I was starting to see why it would be good for us to leave. But I loved her too much, and my visions had all had a ring of truth to them.  
"Technically, just by one little year, though. And what time will you be at the house?" Aha. I knew that would distract her.  
"I didn't know I had plans to be there," she said plaintively.  
"Oh, be fair, Bella!" I whined, "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that are you?" I had a party planned, and we were going to have a party.  
"I thought my birthday was about what _I_ want." This was getting ridiculous now. At least Edward was on my side with this.  
"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," he told me, ignoring Bella now. I knew what Bella's next argument was going to be. I was one step ahead.  
"I have to work." I was right. She'd been keeping this argument in reserve, a last resort to avoid a party.  
"You don't, actually." Ha. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday." I won. She had to come now. She was scrambling to find a reasonable excuse.  
"I – I still can't come over. I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English."  
"You have Romeo and Juliet memorized." I snorted. Before Edward, she had seemed to quite like Romeo. Now she was saying that she had to see it performed.  
"You've already seen the movie," I accused her. She wouldn't get away with lying near me or Edward. The wrong version? She'd seen the wrong version? I was sick of this now.  
"This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other – "  
Edward interrupted me. He had a plan, and it was going to work if he could coerce Bella into it.  
"Relax, Alice." He shot a meaningful glance at me. "If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."  
"So there." Bella added. She could be so _infuriating_ sometimes.  
"I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up." Excellent. Bella was coming, and I had the whole afternoon to get ready.  
"Sound's good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."  
I grinned at her, as she rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, and ran off to class.


End file.
